


Can You Find A Way To Love Me?

by queennpippaa



Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennpippaa/pseuds/queennpippaa
Summary: He loved her and she broke his heart. Harper went away to SERE school, leaving Bard to try and put his life back on track. When Harper returns from SERE school six weeks later, something forces her back to him, and she’s left hoping that he’ll let her back into his life.
Relationships: Harper Li & Bard





	Can You Find A Way To Love Me?

_ *Set six weeks after the end of the show* *Harper just arrived back from SERE school* _

_ (Let me take the time to educate you before we get started because I did some research lol. SERE stands for Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape. Basically, SERE is a program that provides U.S. military personnel, U.S. Department of Defense civilians, and private military contractors with training in evading capture, survival skills, and the military code of conduct. Long story short, Harper Li is one bad ass bitch and we have no choice but to stan) _

Harper Li walked into the Judge Advocate General Headquarters at Quantico with a positive attitude, bright and early on her first day back after she left for six months to go to SERE school. She was able to clear her head during those six weeks after her abruptly ending her engagement with her now ex-fiancé, Bard. Part of her still loved him. Part of her wanted to hop on the first flight to him and tell him how much she regretted what she did. But while she was gone for those six weeks, she had a realization. Bard had probably already moved on. He could definitely find someone much better than her with his looks. Someone who would be there to care for him. Someone who could hold him close every night. Someone who he won’t have to worry that she would never return home. So she learned to move forward. She devoted herself to her work because that was all that seemed to matter

Harper shook her head to stop herself from getting too lost in her thoughts. As she sat down at her desk she began to feel nauseous. Must’ve been food poisoning. Again. For the fourth time in the last three months. She really needed to start watching what she eats. Once again she shook her head to clear herself from her thoughts. The nausea would pass. She had work to do. 

She quickly started her work, typing away on her computer. As she continued on with her work, her superior officer, Colonel Glenn Turnbull, walked past Harper’s desk greeting her with a welcoming smile.

“Welcome back, Lieutenant Li,” She said, patting Harper on the shoulder.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Harper responded, returning her Colonel’s smile, “It’s good to be back.” 

Harper watched as the Colonel walked away and shut the door to her office. She sighed and leaned her head in her hands, still unable to shake the nauseous feeling. Within a few moments, she found herself running to the nearest bathroom with her hands over her mouth, in an attempt to not puke all over the floor on her first day back.

\--------------------------------------------------

About fifteen minutes later, Harper was finally able to compose herself enough to leave the bathroom. She still felt a little bit nauseous, but it was at least more manageable now. Upon exiting the bathroom, she was met by fellow attorney and Marine, Captain Maya Dobbins. She was leaning against the wall right outside the bathroom as Harper walked out, as if she had been waiting for this moment.

“Rami told me I’d be able to find you here,” She said, moving so she was now standing in front of Harper.

“Nice to see you too, Captain Dobbins,” Harper stated a bit sarcastically, chuckling as she did so.

“You okay,  Lieutenant? You were in there for quite a long time,” Captain Dobbins asked, genuine concern in her voice.

“Yeah,” Harper responded, trying to sound more cheerful than what she was actually currently feeling, “I think I got food poisoning. It has been happening a lot lately. I’m also kinda tired but that means nothing. I got a full eight hours of sleep last night. So there is absolutely no reason to be concerned.”

“Harper, should go see a doctor,” Dobbins stated as if it was the most obvious thing, “Abe needs you in court with him and I don’t he’d appreciate you puking during the middle of a trial,” she said with a laugh.

“Fine,” Harper said, letting out a small laugh herself, “I will go to the clinic on base tonight after work. If it’ll make you feel so much better for me to hear from a doctor that I have food poisoning, I’ll do it.”

“Yes. It will,” Maya said as she walked away, smiling smugly, “I look forward to hearing all about it tomorrow, Lieutenant!”

Harper rolled her eyes as she made her way back to her desk. She was happy to be back but her co-workers and fellow Marines did sometimes annoy her. Yet she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

(664 words without beginning notes & author's note)

_ a/n: I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter. I finished writing it at 4:06 in the morning so if there are any errors I apologize. I wanted to leave y'all with a little bit of suspense. For this story, I am putting a lot of research into it to make it as accurate as possible to real life in the military. Any feedback in the comments would be greatly appreciated :) _


End file.
